


сверхновая

by nomuad



Series: postcanon!AU bokuto/hinata; kageyama/terushima [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Relationship(s), Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomuad/pseuds/nomuad
Summary: эта влюбленность вспыхнула многим раньше, но ослепила только теперь





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Li_san  
> Некое подобие предыстории: archiveofourown.org/works/14114814/chapters/33028611

— Ну у тебя и рожа, чувак, вроде симпатичная, а выглядит так, как будто ты мысленно кого-то расчленяешь.

Кагеяма уже успел погрузиться в размышления о приятных вещах, которые мог бы сделать этим летом, немногим ранее он даже набросал примерный план, который не включил в себя голосящего Хинату, душный Токио и обиженно лежащий в углу комнаты волейбольный мяч.

А когда в рассуждениях о приятном времяпрепровождении он доходит до соленых волн, щекочущих лодыжки, как какой-то нарушитель спокойствия, громыхая подносом, выдает нелестный отзыв о его лице.

— Чего ты сказал, тупица? — тут же возмущается Кагеяма.

Первым он отмечает предплечья, покрытые выжженными солнцем волосками и обвитые всевозможными шнурками и браслетами. После под взгляд попадает крепко сбитая грудь, втиснутая в непозволительно облегающую черную безрукавку с высоким воротом, подобранную явно для того, чтобы каждый встречный исходился слюной при виде обнаженных бицепсов.

Полузнакомый незнакомец насмешливо щурится из-под светлых ресниц, и именно серо-карие глаза заставляют всколыхнуться давно припорошенные воспоминания.

— Думал уж, что ошибся, но нет, смотрю, действительно ты, тот самый гениальный сеттер, который умеет блокировать лицом.

Конечно, Кагеяма достоин только того, чтобы его запоминали по неудачным блокам. У него же нет выдающихся способностей, и все, что он может — передавать мяч Хинате.

И вообще, Кагеяма точно бы дал наглецу по морде, если бы после кое-какого случая в старшей школе не вынужден был учиться держать себя в руках. Эта способность помогает ему до сих пор, когда Хината или Бокуто несут какую-то чушь, но не мешает отвешивать им подзатыльники и давать пинки _в случае чего_.

Терушима даже не пытается выглядеть виноватым, бессовестно хохочет и подсаживается ближе:

— Может, отметим неожиданную встречу чашечкой чего похолоднее?

Черт бы побрал эти трехместные узкие диванчики в привокзальных кафе, думает Кагеяма, потому что если терпеть под рукой Хинату или Бокуто он привык, то вот этого — нет. Все такой же бестолковый, не менее шумный и яркий Терушима подзывает официантку и что-то заказывает. Кагеяма не прислушивается, потому что привычный порядок вещей выбивают из колеи чужие локти, бесцеремонно втиснувшиеся в личное пространство. От Терушимы пахнет чем-то солено-острым, как если бы смешать море, пот и перец, на его языке дурацкий острый колышек пирсинга и видно тонкую нить слюны, когда он открывает рот, чтобы поглотить очередную порцию мороженого.

Кагеяма ищет константу, глядя на которую сможет быстрее прийти в себя, ею оказывается родинка за мочкой уха, и чем дольше Кагеяма изучает ее, тем больше ослабевает панически пульсирующая оболочка вокруг сердца.

— Отодвинься, — наконец шипит Кагеяма, когда сумбурный рой мыслей немного устаканивается. На удивление, Терушима отсаживается подальше практически сразу, не пришлось пихаться или повышать голос. Кагеяма не уверен, что у него вообще получилось бы что-то из этого.

Желудок недовольно бурчит и тянет вниз, но Кагеяма потягивает ледяную газировку и думает, что его держит? Они молчат, каждый по-своему: Терушима охлаждает внутренности мороженым, Кагеяма не знает, о чем им вообще говорить, но вставать и уходить не хочется.

А еще Кагеяма чувствует себя идиотом, потому что на почтальонке Терушимы, помимо кучи значков с логотипами групп, мультяшек и всяких кандзи, прицеплен брелок, на который он запал в стойеннике пару недель назад.

— Что-то не так? — интересуется Терушима, как только замечает, как Кагеяма _пялится_ , поэтому приходится резко покачать головой и смотреть _куда угодно_ , но только не на Терушиму, нарушающего все законы Вселенной Кагеямы. В которой слишком мало места для категории людей с ярлыком «тупицы», но Вселенную это не волнует, она трещит по швам, трескается и из щелей прорывается яркий, ослепляющий свет.

В этой модели пространство-время рядом с точкой Кагеямы Тобио точка Терушимы Юджи.

Судя по озадаченному выражению лица Терушимы, тот собирается что-то сказать, но совсем не знает, как к этому подвести. Когда Кагеяма просчитывает вероятность того, что тот заговорит о волейболе («высока»), то сбивает его с толку и выпаливает:

— Люблю йогурт.

Какова вероятность того, пришедшая наобум мысль хоть как-то коснется Терушимы? Потому что совершенно случайно Кагеяма узнает, что мороженое у Терушимы йогуртовое и он очень любит делиться (или же нет, а сказанное Кагеямой было воспринято как намек).

Кагеяма пытается отстраниться от ложки, недавно обслюнявленной новоприобритенным собеседником, но получается не очень, потому что Терушима держит его за запястье крепко, но не причиняя боли, и выбраться из-за тесного столика в спешке явно не получится — иначе он погромит тут все к херам своими длинными беспокойными ногами, а если выбираться по-человечески, кара настигнет его раньше, чем он поднимется.

Терушиме побоку взгляд, предвещающий ему все унижения мира, ложка уже у губ Кагеямы, и он старается не дергаться, чтобы не уронить мороженое на себя или не размазать его по лицу.

Все, что остается Кагеяме — подчиниться, и ему страшно оттого, что все произошло за каких-то пару секунд: _он подчинился за каких-то пару секунд_ и даже не успел почувствовать угрызений совести.

В Кагеяме не так много места, но немного для чертового йогуртового мороженого находится. Оно оказывается на удивление вкусным, Кагеяма заказал бы его, если бы знал об этом, но ничего, — успокаивает он себя, — и пломбир был неплох.

— Ты хоть помнишь, как меня зовут?

Да, самое время для знакомства, — хочет произнести Кагеяма, но цедит только:

— Терушима.

— Можешь звать меня Юджи! Мне так больше нравится.

— Беззаботное дитя… — бурчит себе под нос Кагеяма, а потом резко поднимает голову, тряхнув челкой, и беззлобно ухмыляется: — Слишком лестно для тебя. Будешь Шима-Джима.

— Эй! Не придумывай тупых прозвищ, — ни грамма обиды в голосе Юджи нет. — Так ты напоминаешь мне моего семпая из университета. Хотя ты с ним, наверное, знаком.

О ком речь, Кагеяма мгновенно понимает. Он из Мияги, Терушима из Мияги, семпай, придумывающий тупые прозвища, наверняка тоже из Мияги, и Кагеяме он должен быть знаком. А еще Ойкава-сан абсолютно точно поступил в Токио, в университет с сильной волейбольной командой.

— Не особо приятно знать, что я чем-то напоминаю Ойкаву-сана, — честно признается Кагеяма.

Спустя пару минут он все же находит причину, по которой остается здесь. В кафе работают кондиционеры, его угощают прохладными напитками, а в общаге еще жарче, наверное, чем на улице, так что можно посидеть минут двадцать — солнце куда-то ушло, значит, скоро можно будет добраться до станции без угрозы получить солнечный удар.

Юджи начинает болтать о том, что думает куда-нибудь выбраться на остаток каникул, о домашке, которой его загрузил препод по философии, о проекте, который сдал в конце триместра, о чем-то еще… Как и Хината, Юджи не требует поддержания диалога, выбирает до абсурда банальные темы, которые используются в основном для того, чтобы непринужденно разрядить обстановку, и изредка Кагеяма позволяет себе улыбаться.

Он все еще поглядывает на жирафа с красным шарфом на шее, подмигивающего с сумки Терушимы, и в какой-то момент Юджи, наконец, понимает, что к чему.

— Да будет тебе, — вздыхает он, отцепляя брелок от собачки, — не знаю, чем он тебя достал, но держи, — Терушима снова хватает Кагеяму за запястье, разворачивает его руку ладонью вверх и вкладывает в нее жирафа. — Если так раздражает — выброси или что ты там хотел с ним сделать, что так злобно пялился?

Кагеяма пораженно замирает и неосознанно задерживает дыхание, глядя на брелок и сжимая его. На скулах появляется всего лишь легкий румянец, но Кагеяме кажется, что он горит целиком; жар забирается под ворот рубашки и собирается на кончиках ушей.

— С-спасибо! — выдавливает из себя он и подрывается с места, потому что нельзя верить этой Вселенной, которая так по-крупному подставляет в самые неловкие моменты, делая их еще и до безумия приятными.

Терушима окликает его, но не гонится следом — не сбегать же от счета из-за какого-то сумасшедшего? — и Кагеяма спустя пару светофоров переходит на прогулочный шаг, иногда счастливо жмурясь, даже не из-за беспощадного солнца, переползающего с одной облачной подушки на другую.

Комнату в общежитии Кагеяма делит с пареньком с южного побережья Чибы, который, кстати, туда и укатил на все каникулы. Сам Кагеяма не собирается возвращаться в Мияги, — родители в отпуске, а семье сестры явно не до него, так что с чистой совестью он задумывается об океане и горячих источниках, но для них еще есть время — в эти выходные Хината хочет сходить в новый спортивный комплекс, вездесущий Куроо-сан уже забронировал площадку и позвал кучу знакомых, быть может, выйдет полноценный матч.

Университетский спортзал на каникулах решили подлатать, поэтому на всей территории кампуса держится едкий запах краски, а инвентарь перетащили за корпус столовой, — Кагеяма знает, он как-то проходил мимо и решил посмотреть. Мышцы давно требовали нагрузки, пробежек до обидного не хватало, так что от выпавшего шанса размяться отказываться было нельзя.

Ему вообще нельзя отказываться от матчей с новыми людьми, потому что у каждого игрока своя динамика, свой ритм и свой размах, которые нужно оценить или угадать, а после — дать идеальный пас, чтобы хлопок мяча о пол через сетку отозвался внизу живота мимолетной щекоткой.

Первым делом в комнате Кагеяма включает на ноутбуке музыку из плей-листа для пробежек, чтобы заглушить шум сердца в ушах, а потом заваливается на кровать прямо в одежде. Нужно ополоснуться, переодеться, но брелок все еще жжет ладонь, а ладный, уверенный образ Терушимы до сих пор перед глазами; особенно запомнились Кагеяме выкрашенные в пепельный пряди, полукольцами спадающие на лоб, и обеспокоенный взгляд, неподдельный — такое ему получается различать.

Кагеяма каким-то чудом изворачивается, стягивая через шею сумку, и цепляет брелок к декоративной петле прямо по центру, потом вертит в руках, оценивая, не слишком ли глупо это смотрится, и в итоге решает — всем все равно, а Кагеяме нравится, поэтому к черту.

Попробуй отвыкнуть от придумывания собственных критериев оценки происходящего, говорил психолог. И от уже существующих попробуй отказаться. Не «рост сто восемьдесят четыре и два», а высокий. Кагеяма повторял следом, а потом «ваша новая оправа на треть привлекательнее предыдущей».

Психолог каждый раз много чего говорил, потому что иначе они просто бы молчали большую часть сеансов. Среди его советов один Кагеяме все же приглянулся. «Сформулируй мучающий тебя вопрос как можно более емко, запиши его где-нибудь и оставь на неделю, а потом прочти и сравни, чувствуешь ли изменения в своем отношении к проблеме?».

Тогда все это показалось глупым, но по пути домой он все же набрел на книжный, где в канцелярском отделе выбрал блокнот, и уже в своей комнате сел перед ним, преисполненный решимости. Немаловажным оказалось и то, что записную книжку («дневник» звучит слишком по-девчачьи, так что у Кагеямы записная книжка) он выбрал сам, — ему пришлась по душе обложка из грубой ткани с вытисненными иероглифами, выглядела она как-то серьезно и спокойно. В таком блокноте хотелось писать, но перед тем, как начать, пришлось поразмышлять над тем, что бесит больше всего.

Через неделю, перечитывая немного размазанные строчки иероглифов, на ум приходило только одно: «какая глупость». На деле то, что бесило, никуда не исчезало, просто за неделю, пока Кагеяма думал о том, изменится ли что-то в его отношении завтра, послезавтра, через неделю? — все неумолимо менялось, он больше уделял внимания проблемам и, в конце концов, просто перестал на них остро реагировать.

Сейчас у Кагеямы проснулась потребность выплеснуть тревоги на бумагу, руки сами нашарили на дне сумки блокнот.

Устроившись поудобнее, Кагеяма медленно пролистывает уже преодоленные препятствия, касаясь строк кончиками пальцев. Записей немного, но все они разные. В основном, сделанные ручкой, но попадались и карандашом, и маркером, рядом с такими было больше пометок (в основном, чтение кандзи), некоторые и вовсе зачеркнуты. На полях неизменно смайлики руки Хинаты, который так въелся во все стороны жизни Кагеямы, что не отскрести.

 _«Вселенная настроена против меня»_ , выводит Кагеяма спустя минуту, когда внезапный приступ ностальгии отпускает. За это время колпачок ручки безвозвратно потерял изначальный вид, зато складки между бровей медленно разгладились, морщинки у переносицы исчезли.

 _«Во второй раз задумывался о привлекательности»_ , — добавляет немного погодя. Не уточняя, что привлекательности мужской, но Кагеяма не считает это важным.

У него, как и у всех, был период, когда трусы по утрам оказывались мокрыми, и приходилось на носочках бесшумно проскальзывать мимо комнаты родителей в ванную, чтобы их тайком постирать. Только вот долго он не продлился. Кагеяма вообще не зацикливался на происходящих с телом изменениях, важным для него было только то, что силы в руках со временем становилось больше, а одноклассники явно уступали ему в росте.

Психолог говорит, что Кагеяма сублимирует сексуальную энергию в спорт, но не исключено, что она отыграется на нем позже. И вот, чувствует Кагеяма, подростковый бунт гормонов предлагает сыграть в игру: как долго он продержится, прежде чем рвануть в душ, чтобы подрочить на светлый лик Терушимы Юджи?

Выдержки хватило ровно на одну Хинату (на две минуты). Это одна бесконечная Акааши, пять первых Бокуто и где-то шестидесятая самого Кагеямы.

Кагеяма вытирает живот полотенцем и закидывает его в ванную. И без футболки жарко, так что он просто натягивает домашние штаны, не заботясь о нижнем белье. Телефон коротко вибрирует на подушке, Кагеяма снова разваливается на кровати и берет его в руки. Веки, налившиеся блаженной негой, как и все конечности, опускаются сами собой — шевелиться не хочется ближайшие лет сто, но очередная вибрация требовательно зудит в ладони и приходится все же глянуть, что у Хинаты могло случиться в семь вечера.

«Мы на каком-то тупом фильме про космических ковбоев»

«Главный герой похож на тебя»

«что бы не скзал шое не верь ему»

«Бокуто визжал, когда он наконец-то поцеловался с девушкой, которая от него без ума))»

«Даже зааплодировал и закричал 'ЭТО МОЙ БРО'»

Кагеяма хмыкнул. Пришло новое уведомление и он, не глядя, свапнул по нему, переходя в другой диалог — наверняка Бокуто уже со своего мобильника придумал какое-нибудь оправдание.

«Если я тебя обидел — извини» не сразу доходит до сознания, размягченного разрядкой и умеренно-теплым душем.

«Если я тебя обидел — извини» от номера, еще не забитого в контактах. Кагеяма на сообщение не отвечает. Ему даже все равно, сколько кругов ада прошел Юджи ради его номера у Ойкавы-сана и под какой легендой вообще его выпросил.

Но удалить сообщение не получилось даже с третьего раза. А вот номер в память вбился с первого.


	2. Chapter 2

Он просыпается не от визгливой трели будильника, и это хорошо, потому что голова трещит так, будто его вниз головой прицепили к последнему вагону поезда и всю чертову ночь он бился затылком о рельсы. А еще это плохо, потому что нет девяти и кто-то не дал ему досмотреть увлекательное ничего.

— Ка-а-а-ге-я-я-я-ма!

Это безнадежно.

До омерзения радостный Хината тянет его имя, как ведущий лотереи зачитывает номера победителей, эта интонация бесит больше обычного, Кагеяма стискивает зубы и морщится, как от боли — и именно так он воспринимает сейчас Хинату, в без пятнадцати девять утра, за три часа до игры и за часов десять до обязательного вечера в гостях у Бокуто с лимонадом, леденцами-шипучками и аниме про спорт.

— Чего тебе, тупица? — привычно огрызается Кагеяма, едва разлепив глаза и пытаясь сосчитать расплывающиеся пятна на потолке. Они считаться не хотят и то сливаются друг с другом, то исчезают из поля зрения, то слишком резко меняют цвет, — в общем, дело бесполезное, но чем еще себя отвлечь, чтобы не отключиться, Кагеяма не знает.

— Мы скоро зайдем за тобой! Будь готов, — и бросает трубку.

— Господи.

Руки Кагеямы всегда ледяные, и персональный охладитель с самого детства избавляет его от головных болей и жары — пусть и ненадолго, — но сколько бы раз он ни прикладывал ладони к голове Хинаты, тот не исчезал, — пусть хотя бы ненадолго! , — черт.

— Черт, — повторяет Кагеяма.

Он же спортсмен! И раньше просыпались, давай, ты сможешь, но тело к кровати пригвоздили пришельцы-мутанты, и именно поэтому штыри невидимые, и именно поэтому он, наверное, сегодня никуда не пойдет. Половину вчерашнего вечера Кагеяма думал. Для него думать, в отличие от Хинаты, обыденное дело, но вот что странно: от предстоящего матча он каким-то образом дошел едва ли не до апокалипсиса.

Ну, во-первых, его интересовало, сколько связующих, помимо него, будут играть? Придется ли менять позицию? Кагеяма в школе подрос еще немного, поэтому на некоторых тренировочных матчах спокойно играл на блоке вместо Хинаты. Причин было две: новому связующему, что станет основой, когда Кагеяма выпустится, нужен был опыт, а Хината пропускал. О, Кагеяма рвал и метал, даже смс-ки ему гневные писал. Сейчас-то причина известна, — мог бы и раньше сказать, мы же друзья, идиота кусок, — это все Бокуто-сан, который приезжал на выходные в Мияги и крал Хинату для плотских утех, но раньше… Как же это бесило Кагеяму!

И, конечно, воспоминания о школьных деньках не обошли стороной соперничество с Сейджо, которые ничуть не ослабли, хоть и потеряли лучшего сеттера школьного уровня в Мияги, аса команды и блокирующего, тип блока которого Хината ненавидит больше всего.

А где Сейджо, там и Ойкава. А где Ойкава, там и мысли о пришельцах (они с Ойкавой ассоциативно на одной ступени), и вот Кагеяма просчитывает, с какой вероятностью они разрушат завтра (уже сегодня) половину Токио? А еще есть вероятность, что они шестьдесят пять миллионов лет назад внедрили себе гены динозавров, а потом уничтожили их, потому что те представляли угрозу в будущем. То есть, в настоящем.

Кагеяма запутался и представил себе инопланетян. Если им нужно внедриться в мир людей, то им стоит начать с Ойкавы — какими бы странными пришельцы ни были, никто не заметит подмены. Кроме случая, если они забудут уложить волосы перед матчем.

Ладно, готов признать Кагеяма, в любом случае война динозавров и пришельцев закончилась бы победой последних, но внедрять в себя гены проигравшей расы было бы глупо.

Теперь Терушима Юджи ассоциируется у Кагеямы с пришельцами через одну ступень. Спасибо, Ойкава-сан и познавательные псевдодокументалки Сантилли.

Выбор между «я думаю о Юджи в два часа ночи потому, что он мне нравится» и «я думаю о Юджи потому, что лежу на борту светоотражающей летающей тарелки и пришельцы как-то по-особенному давят на мои мозги» для Кагеямы очевиден.

***

— Надо пересесть на желтую ветку, — авторитетно заявляет Бокуто.

— Ю-гаку…мати? — Кагеяма смотрит на доску информации, чуть склонив голову.

— Чо! Юракучо. Ты что, первый раз в метро, что ли?

— Университет находится на голубой линии, — жмет плечами Кагеяма. — Этого достаточно, чтобы жить в Токио, разве нет?

— Ну… Учитывая твой наискучнейший образ жизни, то да.

Кагеяма отводит взгляд. Город чужой и огромный, он как океан, только не из воды, а людей, и в этих высотках Кагеяма путается, как в водорослях, и падает, поскальзываясь на линиях метрополитена, а не склизких камнях.

Ему не к кому ездить. Вот так просто. Хината и Бокуто в шаговой доступности, до университета от общежития — рукой подать. А что у него есть еще?

— Ладно, — Хината хлопает их по спинам, отвлекая внимание. — Я так понял, нам две станции по голубой, выходим на Иидабаши, там пересаживаемся на Юракучо и едем прямиком до Цукишимы?

— Так точно! Ты запомнил, Кагеяма? Сам вернуться сможешь?

— Я не ребенок, а вы не мои папочки, — Кагеяма может только кривиться, потому что с момента, когда Хината признался, что они по-своему о нем заботятся, эта чертова забота стала сильнее выделяться, хотя друзья вели себя как и раньше.

— Ладно-ладно! — Бокуто поднимает ладони, — как скажешь, оя! Если на обратном пути потеряешься — звони, мы мигом тебя отыщем и доставим домой в целости и сохранности.

В прошлый — и единственный — раз, когда Кагеяма заблудился, его действительно мигом отыскали. Только вот проснулся он потом весь в синяках и с простудой, потому что слегка нетрезвый Куроо-сан в сумме с мотоциклом и холодным апрельским ветром не могут дать положительный результат.

Кагеяме придется возвращаться домой одному и ждать, пока пройдет свидание Бокуто и Хинаты. Ему тоже хотелось бы пойти в планетарий, пусть и космосом он особо не интересуется, а от недавних мыслей про пришельцев чуть ли не тошнит, но… все лучше, чем сидеть в тесной комнатке общежития и… занимать себя чем-нибудь? В школе на каникулах хотя бы был волейбол. Нет, Кагеяма врет: в школе на каникулах было так же скучно. Потому что тренировки не длились вечность, тренировочный лагерь не мог занять все полтора месяца отдыха, а Хината преспокойно обходился без Кагеямы, да и не всегда был готов заняться чем-нибудь бессмысленным, но хотя бы не скучным, — то с сестрой сидит, то к Бокуто едет, то с одноклассниками гуляет, то…

Электронный женский голос просит быть осторожнее на платформе, Бокуто дергает Кагеяму за рукав и кивает в сторону дверей.

Им предстоит пройтись пешком минут двадцать, сказал Куроо-сан.

После того, как они окончательно сверились с картой, Хината срывается с места с криком:

— Кто первый до моста, Кагеяма?!

— Так нечестно, Шое! — орет Бокуто сзади.

А еще кричат машины, шумит в ушах ветер и ласково лижет влажную, солоноватую кожу, отрывая прилипшую футболку от тела. Вода тоже что-то говорит, но как-то вскользь, не заостряя на себе внимание, шелестит где-то вокруг, но Кагеяма мчится за полыхающей под солнцем макушкой и впервые ни о чем не думает.

— Ях-ха! — победно вскидывает кулак Хината. — Я вас уделал!

— Это был фальстарт!

— Ты побежал, не предупредив!

Дышать стало немного свободнее.

— Итак, нам во-от туда! — и тут Кагеяма замечает бликующие геометрические панели, как будто растущие из-под земли, вспарывающие ее. Значит, вот он какой, супер-современный спорткомплекс.

Насколько помнит Кагеяма, это все-таки не южная Эдогава, хоть и близко.

По брошюре от Куроо-сана, Кагеяма знает, что комплекс включает в себя не только несколько крытых стадионов, к территории прилегают также и бейсбольное поле, и футбольное, вокруг которого проложены беговые дорожки.

Кагеяма замечает и площадку для стритбола, огражденную высокой железной сеткой, а за раздевалками виднеются высокие конструкции, вероятно, для легкоатлетов.

Внутри комплекс многоуровневый, разделенный на корпуса, соединенные переходами на вторых и четвертых этажах.

Хината цепляется за лямку его сумки, восторженно оглядываясь и «ва-а-ах» на выдохе.

Кагеяма не в курсе, видит ли Хината, но кивает, как бы соглашаясь. Все действительно так внушительно. И запах тут особенный. Пахнет людьми, спортом и новизной, а еще детскими мечтами и взрослой реальностью.

Разговоры, шепотки и смешки нестройно сплетаются в мелодию, аккомпанируя модному хиту, доносящемуся из динамиков под самым потолком.

Бокуто ушел к стойке регистрации. Все, что знает сам Кагеяма — у них есть броня, а вот номер зала и его расположение надо уточнить — Куроо-сан не берет трубку.

И, пока они с Хинатой ждут Бокуто, Кагеяма рассматривает людей, пытаясь определить, почему они здесь находятся.

Вот те женщины в возрасте наверняка на фитнес, не похожи на спортсменок, скорее так, хотят поддержать форму. А тот парень — баскетболист, у него в руках мяч и даже угадывать не надо. Крупные широкие мужчины могут быть кем угодно, но их плечи и руки развиты гораздо лучше, чем ноги, так что наверняка просто тягачи.

У автоматов с водой столпились дети, у них вряд ли есть определенная цель. Рыжая девчонка размахивает скакалкой, ее долговязый приятель покупает минералку, а компания мальчишек помладше уговаривают сыграть его с ними в футбол.

— Хэй-хэй-хэй, угадайте, какие у меня для вас новости! — Бокуто наваливается на них сзади, и у Кагеямы прихватывает сердце. — Есть хорошая и просто самая лучшая! — ни один не успевает ответить, — тут дофига всяких разных скидок! И для студентов, вроде нас, тоже есть! Но… Оказывается, Куроо уже за все заплатил и нам не придется тратиться! Правда же здорово? Целых четыре часа волейбола!

Передозировка волейболом Кагеяме не грозит. Ему грозит передозировка волейболом вкупе с Бокуто и Хинатой, но тело реагирует легким возбуждением. Наконец-то!

Куроо-сана они находят по прическе, точнее, ее отсутствию. Бокуто первый замечает торчащие дыбом волосы и уже через пару секунд запрыгивает на Куроо, не забыв оповестить окружающих, что «это мой бро!». Куроо обменивается с ним приветствиями, а потом спихивает Бокуто на пол.

— Эй, Шое-чан! — лыбится он, распахивая объятия. Куроо отчего-то нравится таскать Хинату на руках.

Кагеяма думает, что не смог бы. Ни вот так просто на кого-то запрыгнуть, ни попросить поносить на руках — скорее, это ему придется кого-нибудь носить, в нем один целый и тридцать пять сотых Хинаты веса. Хотя Куроо не откажется, он схавает любую безумную затею и не поморщится — за четыре месяца это поняла и усвоила бы даже рыбка, — и все же… Есть некоторые преграды, которые Кагеяме не обойти. И дело даже не в отношения сенпай-кохай (не то чтобы Кагеяма не уважал старших), потому что с теми, с кем он наравне на площадке, он наравне и вне ее. Да и Куроо не назовет Кагеяму посторонним (хотя приятелей ближе него у Куроо куча), дело в чем-то другом.

Кагеяма не сумеет нарушить чье-то личное пространство ради прихоти, а Куроо-сан не тот человек, которого хотелось бы попросить сделать такое.

В отношении личного пространства нет проблем только с Хинатой и (уже почти нет) Бокуто; с первым они еще три года назад на спор таскали друг друга до спортзала после занятий, а последний просто… был самим собой, то есть, раздражал так, что хотелось подкинуть ему в сумку дохлых мышей — вряд ли бы это сработало, совы все-таки с удовольствием жрут дохлых мышей, — а его тупая прическа пригодна только для резки металла. Нет, последний еще и бесплатное приложение к первому, от которого не отказаться, так что приходится привыкать.

Конечно же, Бокуто пригласил Иваизуми-сана, а тот — Ойкаву-сана. Основной закон Вселенной Кагеямы звучал почти точь-в-точь как закон Мерфи, с одним лишь отличием: «все, что может пойти не так, пойдет не так, только если ты этого не ожидаешь». Кагеяма ожидал, что Терушима Юджи появится на горизонте, _поэтому все пошло так_.

Спокойно выдохнув, Кагеяма заходит за другими в раздевалку, остальные (никого больше он не знает) уже разминаются в зале. Мячи пружинят от стен аритмично, вибрация и глухой стук хорошо передаются через толстые стены, и от этого в груди Кагеямы что-то вспыхивает и дребезжит; Кагеяма наскоро переодевается и, словно замерзший мотылек, порхая, влетает на поле.

А мячи — десятки огоньков, таких манящих и опасных.

Моток тейпа в руках Ойкавы заставляет удивленно приподнять бровь.

— Вам помочь, Ойкава-сан? — спрашивает Кагеяма.

— Спасибо, Тобио-чан, мне поможет Ива-чан, иди разомнись лучше, как следует, а то после проигрыша свалишь все на то, что не хватило времени разогреться, — Ойкава хитровато щурится, Кагеяме нечего ему сказать.

Их больше двенадцати, так что Куроо-сан достает блокнотик, записывает туда имена всех присутствующих и делит их на команды, попутно озвучивая позиции. Значит, Куроо хорошо осведомлен о каждом — Кагеяма приятно поражен — настоящий капитан.

Чтобы сыграть мог каждый, после каждого сета составы будут слегка видоизменяться, Кагеяме отдали роль сеттера, так что ему выпадет больше шансов сыграться с самыми разнообразными людьми. Тут и уже выпускники университетов, бывшие сенпаи Куроо и Бокуто, и ребята из их школьных команд, и друзья друзей, и чьи-то младшие братья…

Из трех сильнейших доигровщиков в этом зале Кагеяме в команду попался только Иваизуми, и играют они против Куроо и первогодки Фукуродани, поразившего даже больше, чем в свое время Цукишима или Хайба (в нем около семи кроссовки 29 размера в высоту).

Хината и Бокуто с пасами Ойкавы окончательно доломают Кагеяме пальцы и веру в собственное мастерство. Или не доломают? Сетка кривыми квадратами рассекает растерянное лицо Ойкавы, его губы дрожат, он похож на готового заплакать ребенка.

— Куро-чан! Я и так играю против Ива-чана в универе, дай хотя бы здесь сыграть вместе! — Кагеяме кажется, или он действительно слышит нытье Ойкавы?

— В следующем сете. Если выиграем, — подтягивая наколенник, усмехается Куроо. Первый раз Кагеяма видит, чтобы тот их вообще надевал. Обычно он замечает такое.

— Ива-чан, готовься проиграть, чтобы сыграть со мной снова!

— Упаси боже, — закатывает глаза Иваизуми, потом поворачивается к Кагеяме и желает хорошей подачи.

Силовая в прыжке, которая три года назад так восхитила и удивила Хинату, теперь им спокойно же и принимается, правда, только благодаря врожденным инстинктам — так сходу сориентироваться даже годы усердных тренировок вряд ли помогли бы. Ойкава в хорошей форме, потому что передача в первом темпе ровнехонько ложится под руку Бокуто, решившего пробить прямой.

Оба блокирующих команды Кагеямы просто не успевают, зато либеро делает подбор, гремя костями, не слишком удачная ситуация, Кагеяме приходится пасовать больше на удачу — среагировал ли Иваизуми? — спиной, но краем глаза видит, как Куроо вытягивает левую куда-то ввысь… мяч словно проходит через руку и вгрызается в пол.

Первое очко важно, оно поднимает боевой дух команды и настраивает ее на нужный лад.

Вторая подача — эйс, Кагеяма довольно вытирает вспотевшие ладони о шорты, пока ему подкатывают мяч. Третья не задается — мяч касается сетки и слишком медленно падает на сторону противника, так что Куроо успевает принять и даже направить в сторону Ойкавы. Хината забивает быструю, и Кагеяме неприятно от того, что у Ойкавы с первого раза удалось подобрать нужную силу для удара. Хотя от Хинаты зависело не меньше: ему удалось подстроиться под скорость паса для замаха.

Подающего команды Куроо Кагеяма внезапно узнает. Второгодка Некомы, пинч-сервер, хороший планер, вот только он почему-то прыгает…

За полгода научиться планеру в прыжке? Это не очень сложно, если постараться. Но три раза подряд подать так, что либеро едва успевал угадать, куда полетит мяч? Еще и так, чтобы при приеме он шипел?

— Даже Яку заценил эти планеры! — демонически хохочет Куроо, Ойкава поднимает «викторию», а Иваизуми грозит им кулаком.

И все-таки через два часа Кагеяма становится доигровщиком, через еще сорок минут — блокирующим, и только когда сил не остается даже у Бокуто, они потихоньку расходятся.

— А в этом году Карасуно придется тяжело, — вздыхает Хината. — Не боишься, что я напишу Асано и предупрежу его об этих мега-«вах-х-х»-подачах?

— А предупреждай! — Куроо берет Хинату в захват и лохматит его волосы. — Мы все равно уделаем вас на национальных!

— Пройти бы сначала, — Кагеяма подбрасывает мяч и подает. По ту сторону сетки никого нет, за мячом приходится идти самому.

— Ты что, Бакагеяма! Конечно, мы пройдем!

— Так говоришь, будто до сих пор в Карасуно, хо-хо, — Бокуто стискивает Хинату с другой стороны. Кагеяма закрывает глаза на их дурачества и идет в раздевалку.

— Хо-хо!

— Хо-хо-хо!

— Придурки, — но даже за закрытой дверью слышны их голоса.

***

Он задерживается дольше всех, потому что, стоя под теплым душем, задумывается о прошлом. В школе было гораздо веселее, чем сейчас, сейчас все как-то более серьезно и еще более безвозвратно. Теперь он думает о том, как стать самостоятельным, как пробиться в основу, как попасть в про, как жить дальше, как перестать зависеть от Хинаты, а раньше было только как бы взять национальные и получить приглашение от престижного университета.

У выхода из комплекса Кагеяма задерживается, выбирая воду. Газированной не хочется, но клубничная осталась только такая.

Вот возьмешь лимонную воду и ожидаешь, что она будет кислая и сдерет с языка кожу, а она просто чуть отдает сладостью, разве вкус лимона без кислости вообще вкус лимона? Такой воде Кагеяма не доверяет.

В итоге он берет самую обычную воду, залпом выдувает сразу половину и запихивает ее в сумку. Немного потемнело — на небе собрались тучи. Видимо, скоро польет, так что надо успеть добраться до метро.

 _А потом оказывается, что закон Вселенной Кагеямы срабатывает_ , потому Терушима Юджи, о котором Кагеяма и думать забыл, сидит на лавочке у входа и сразу же его замечает.

Развернуться и вернуться в комплекс плохая идея, плутать по нему полчаса в поисках запасного выхода или хотя бы плана эвакуации слишком лень — после почти четырехчасовой игры-то конечно, — да и это будет слишком похоже на бегство (это оно и есть), так что Кагеяма толкает стеклянную дверь и спускается по ступенькам, едва не теряя равновесие. Грохнуться тут от переизбытка эмоций было бы еще глупее.

— Привет, Кагеяма, — с лицом Терушимы что-то не то, поэтому Кагеяма внимательно исследует его взглядом и для достоверности даже хочет потрогать рукой, но до него доходит прежде, чем рука бессознательно сделает то, о чем придется жалеть (вспоминать жаркими ночами и жалеть, да-да).

— Бровь?

В прошлый раз, когда они виделись, в брови не было никаких шариков. В прошлый раз на лоб падала челка, скрывающая прокол, а теперь она подобрана и зафиксирована гелем. Но шарика точно не было!

— Не только, — Терушима поднимается и Кагеяма на автомате продолжает путь. Примерно как добраться до метро он помнит, вряд ли заблудится. — Ты домой?

— Да.

— Не хочешь прогуляться?

— Нет.

Отказывая, Кагеяма противостоит разбушевавшимся гормонам и вызванным ими же мокрым снам. В самом деле, Кагеяма ничего от Юджи не хочет. Просто так совпало, что Юджи симпатичный, у Кагеямы припозднились подростковые желания, и встретились они (Юджи и желания) приблизительно в одно время.

— А ты его не выкинул, — Кагеяма даже не заметил, что Терушима отстал на два шага, а после догнал одним широким.

— К-конечно, нет! С чего бы мне…

— Да ладно, ты, вообще-то, мог просто попросить, мне пришлось там сидеть и ломать голову, чего тебя так крашит, — Юджи улыбается и смотрит на него, Кагеяма же не поднимает взгляд. — Как сыграли?

— Неплохо. Размялся.

— Я тоже хотел прийти, Ойкава-сан звал, — Терушима замолчал. К сожалению Кагеямы, ненадолго, потому что осознал — ответной реакции не дождется. — Я ладонь порезал, заживет только недельки через две. Ладно бы еще левую, так бы хоть пробивать мог и подавать, а так ни блок нормальный поставить, ни верхний прием, ни нижний — даже в кулак сжимать больно, — в общем, не повезло.

Вероятность дождя была невысока, но законы Вселенной Кагеямы работают как-то через жопу, может, снять с них гордое звание «законы»? Все равно с них толку нет ни черта.

— Чего тебе надо от меня, тупой Шима-Джима? — «явно же меня ждал». Капли цепляются в волосах, скатываются за шиворот, и не успевает Кагеяма привыкнуть к ним, как они начинают хлестать сильнее и чаще, пробираясь под кожу колючками.

— Бежим! — здоровой рукой Юджи хватает его за рукав мастерки и тянет на себя, отчего шаг становится больше и с него легко сорваться в бег.

Почему они бегут? Куда?

Они и так промокли, а ливень последнего месяца лета не столько опасный, сколько неожиданный. Но Юджи не выпускает запястье, а Кагеяма не останавливается, пока они не забредают на детскую площадку, граничащую с парковой зоной, и не прячутся в крытой беседке.

Наконец, Кагеяма решает все же посмотреть на Юджи, и как раз когда он языком слизывает капли с впадинки над верхней губой.

— Ой, — он смеется. — У тебя сейчас такое смешное лицо.

— Ты уже достал, не нравится мое лицо, так чего пристаешь? — Кагеяма отступает немного назад.

— Да нет, нравится. Ты забавный, — Юджи выдает какой-то сдавленный смешок и чешет затылок.

На его остром локте давний шрам и бледнеющий синяк, от резкого движения Кагеяма фокусируется на нем, а от него уж недалеко перейти к плавной, красивой линии мышц, скользящей по плечу и с него — на грудь, и…

— Не только… бровь, — Юджи сглатывает. Его еще во вторую встречу — третий круг, первый матч основных отборочных, — глубокий и тяжелый взгляд Кагеямы не попросил, а заставил обратить на него внимание. Он подчинял и страшил, забирался прямо внутрь, раздевал — но для того, чтобы оценить противника, а не…

Кагеяма будто застыл. И его взгляд тоже застыл. Он вообще перестал казаться осязаемым, готов вот-вот раствориться в воздухе, Юджи и схватил-то Кагеяму только потому, что его бледная кожа казалась слишком тонкой и матовой, будто покрытой сахарной пленкой, которая может растаять даже от слез. Юджи боится, что Кагеяма исчезнет, но тот только смотрит на четкий контур штанги под промокшей насквозь майкой.

Взглядом Кагеямы можно пугать детей, убивать комаров (а если потренироваться — и хомячков), еще — унижать проигравших и спускать с небес на землю победителей. А еще вгонять в состояние, когда хочется прикрыться чем-нибудь, потому что даже в одежде ощущаешь себя голым, мурашки дыбятся по предплечьям и где-то на спине, прошивая позвоночник через каждый позвонок.

А еще этим взглядом можно обращать в камень, иначе как объяснить то, что Кагеяма долго хватает ртом воздух, а потом убегает — снова! — а ведь Юджи теперь может побежать за ним, и даже позвать его… Тело не двигается. Воздух вокруг как желе, такой же вязкий и плотный, что ни на миллиметр вперед Юджи не может протолкнуться вперед.

«Кагеяма!» — кричит он. От громкости глушит сам себя, но что-то ему подсказывает, что единственный услышавший этот крик — он сам.

***

Кагеяме очень хочется уметь блокировать воспоминания (это более реально, чем стирать их или откатывать время).

Круглая головка штанги, пробивающая сосок Терушимы, до сих пор не выходит из головы.

_больно ли прокалывать соски_

_зачем мужчина прокалывает соски_

_пирсинг сосков картинки_

— Ему что, вообще плевать на волейбол? Как он с ними подбор делать будет? — сдвигает брови на переносицу Кагеяма и щелкает очередную ссылку.

Лучше бы он этого не делал.

Статья, конечно, интересная. Плюсы, минусы, отзывы, картинки. И гифки, вырезанные из гей-порно, конечно. Именно этого не хватало фантазии Кагеямы, чтобы у него снова встал. Он десять минут как вышел из душа, усмирив свое либидо. Он так часто передергивал в последнее время, что даже удовольствия никакого — как болезненно возбуждение, так болезненна и разрядка, так что будь проклят, тупой Терушима!

Решив проигнорировать все, что шевелится ниже пояса, Кагеяма закрывает вкладки. Вот еще! Он абсолютно точно не станет думать о пирсинге, сосках (преимущественно мужских) и Терушиме. И обо всем этом вместе.

Кагеяме _не_ интересно, какого цвета соски Терушимы (почему-то кажется, что они темные), и даже не интересно, есть ли пирсинг где-нибудь еще.

Посасывать мочку уха и играться с серьгами, наверное, очень интимно и щекотно. А о колышек в языке можно тереться во время поцелуя или…

— Да черт бы тебя побрал, уйди из моей головы, — Кагеяма стучит головой о столешницу. — Уйди, уйди, почему ты, а не какой-нибудь Куроо-сан? Вот он бы наверняка не отказал!

(Кагеяма на самом деле не думает, что дрочить на Куроо-сана было бы лучше, чем на Терушиму, но все-таки)

Нет, впрочем, вряд ли и Терушима откажет, но сама мысль о связи с каким-то выскочкой, у которого на лбу написано «посмотри на меня», неприятно тянет где-то в животе.

Судя по времени, свидание у Хинаты и Бокуто скоро должно закончиться, так что Кагеяма терпеливо ждет сообщений в лайне от кого-то из них, и дожидается спустя десять уровней персонажа в какой-то онлайн-игрушке для телефонов, что посоветовал Кенма Хинате, а тот, в свою очередь, Кагеяме.

_«Мы дома, приходи через полчасика, и зайди в мою комнату, кстати, захвати мне пару носков и трусов, а то Бокуто как обычно»_

Да, о способности Бокуто забыть постирать, приготовить еду или просто поставить будильник Кагеяма наслышан.

— Я попросил его сходить в магазин за рисом и овощами — он сходил. И вернулся с пустыми руками, потому что забыл и рис, и овощи, и телефон, чтобы узнать, что он забыл! — возмущался Хината неделю назад. — В следующий раз на лоб ему стикер наклею.

— И он забудет его отклеить и посмотреть.

— Хэй!

Стуча в дверь комнаты Хинаты, Кагеяма не рассчитывает на то, что ему откроют. Середина каникул, еще не вечер — чего бы кому-то сидеть дома?

Но на пороге оказывается заспанный паренек с недовольным лицом.

— О, друг Хинаты, — здоровается он и пропускает Кагеяму.

— О, сосед Хинаты. Я только возьму его шмотки.

Соседу Хинаты, в общем-то, все равно. Он давно привык, что Хината редко появляется в общаге и иногда его шмотки забирает или «друг Хинаты» или «парень Хинаты».

— Слушай, — уже когда Кагеяма затолкнул в сумку пакет с трусами, спрашивает сосед. — А тебя не сильно напрягает что они… ну, геи?

— Да нет. Они же хорошие ребята. 

— Действительно. Ну ладно, передавай ему привет.

Кагеяма кивает и выходит.

Дождь кончился так же быстро, как и начался, асфальт почти целиком высох, а солнце только сильнее распалилось. Жар клубится над асфальтом, а воздух больше похож на колыхающуюся воду, Кагеяма не хочет утонуть, поэтому дышит осторожнее и на всякий случай не пьет воду — еще немного осталось в бутылке, купленной в спорткомплексе, — мало ли.

Квартира Бокуто в противоположной стороне от универа и гораздо ближе к нему. Но от общаги удобнее добираться до метро и остановки, а еще рядом много всяких разных магазинов и мест, где можно развлечься. Но, черт, квартира Бокуто в спальном районе и там тихо по ночам. Ладно, и там, и там неплохо.

Мозги плавятся вместе с асфальтом под ногами, как его ноги еще не увязли?..

Спасает только мысль о том, что его ждет целая морозилка холодного, кондиционер и вентиляторы, а еще приятная компания, что не позволит думать о всяких там Шима-Джимах.

***

Кагеяма доверяет Хинате, но не настолько, чтобы ровно сидеть на табуретке, когда острые ножницы щелкают прямо у ушей.

— Прекрати дергаться! — Хината поправляет простыню, спадающую с плеча Кагеямы, — не то я и правда тебе что-нибудь лишнее оттяпаю.

Кагеяма обреченно вздыхает.

Он пришел к ним в самый неподходящий момент. Еще на пороге в нос ударил резкий запах лака, легкий дип-хаус покачивал бедра стоящего к нему спиной Хинаты в каком-то дремучем ритме.

— Хэй-хэй-хэй, Кагеяма! Только сегодня и только сейчас не упусти шанс на бесплатный сеанс стрижки и окрашивания! Если останешься цел к концу — укладка в подарок!

Хината уже заканчивал — фен остывал на тумбочке, пряди Бокуто топорщились вверх, поддерживаемые гелем и для надежности — лаком, которым Хината нещадно опрыскивал всю совиную голову.

От резкого запаха засвербило в носу, пришлось пару раз чихнуть, чтобы всем своим естеством выразить, насколько он против очередного «пш-ш-ш».

— Подстричь тебя? Оброс весь, челка в глаза при подаче лезет, неудобно, наверное.

И как только заметил? А, да, сегодня же Хината играл против него, обычно он стоит где-то сбоку или за спиной, да и смотрит больше на мяч или соперников. 

Сперва Бокуто прихорашивается перед зеркалом, вертится и так и сяк, корчит какие-то рожи, которыми можно одновременно и соблазнить, и довести до инфаркта. А потом уже бросает взгляд на часы и в спешке целует Хинату в щеку, на ходу забирается в обувь и хватает спортивную сумку:

— О-хо-хо, я опаздываю! Быть не может, — и захлопывает дверь.

И вот Кагеяма сидит, укрытый старой простыней Бокуто — «и знать не хочу, чем он на ней занимался», — голубой, застиранной до серого, Хината прыскает на него из пульверизатора и уже в пятый раз за день его волосы мокнут и норовят заползти куда-нибудь, куда не надо бы.

— Куда ушел Бокуто? Мы же договаривались «мэйджор» посмотреть.

— Да забей, — лезвие вновь чиркнуло слишком опасно к уху. Хината берет следующую прядь и тянет ее двумя пальцами, чтобы щелкнуть ножницами, — ему Акааши-сан позвонил, случилось у них там что-то, обещал вернуться до того, как мы без него помрем. Кагеяма, — как-то жалобно стонет Хината.

— Чего?

— Бокуто-сан меня не хочет.

— Так, стой, погоди, я уверен, что не хочу знать подробностей, тупица, и даже не рассказывай мне, почему ты зовешь его Бокуто-сан!

— Но ты же мой лучший друг, с кем я еще должен обсуждать щекотливые темы? Бакагеяма, бе! — Кагеяма внутренне содрогнулся, потому что Хината вооружен, а несговорчивость делает все лишь хуже…

— Ну и? — наконец выдает он.

— Бокуто-сан меня не хочет!

— Это я уже слышал, — терпение, Кагеяма, ты сможешь! — В каком смысле? По-моему, ты остаешься у него так же часто, как и раньше. И что там с Бокуто-саном?

— Просто я постоянно сверху, а мне хотелось бы хоть разок поменяться. Я сказал ему, что пока он этого не сделает, я буду звать его Бокуто-сан и косить под кансайский диалект.

Кагеяма хочет обойтись коротким «пф», но бессвязный хохот сам рвется наружу. Хината немного обиженно смотрит на него и ножницы опасно блестят в его руках.

— Что? — недовольно тянет он.

— Да ничего, продолж… кхе, продолжай, — вернуть былую невозмутимость и каплю недовольства сложно, потому что ну уж слишком все тупо и смешно (коротко о Хинате в двух словах).

— Ну, он тревожится, что навредит мне и я не смогу играть. Я узнал, что мне стоит только привыкнуть после пары раз и не будет никакого дискомфорта на следующий день. А он все равно упирается!

Насколько Кагеяма может судить, у проблемы несколько решений, о чем он сразу же и поведал.

— Ты можешь его привязать к кровати, пока он спит.

— Ну уж нет!

— Еще ты можешь подсыпать ему афродизиак или наркотики.

— Что с тобой, Кагеяма, ты провонял Цукишимой! Давай серьезно, — да, сейчас надо быть предельно осторожным, потому что Хината добрался до челки.

— В общем, просто растяни себя сам.

— Э-э-э?

Неужели Кагеяма сказал что-то не то?

— Растягивай себя понемногу сам, пока не привыкнешь до… — он пунцовеет, щеки жжет разгоряченная кровь, — до его размеров, в общем. А потом, когда он использует этот аргумент, просто припрешь его к стенке этим фактом. Не нужно быть гением или геем, чтобы додуматься до этого, идиотина.

— Но ты все равно гений! Или… гей?

— Заткнись!

— Серьезно, Кагеяма, с тобой точно творится что-то странное, уверен, что не хочешь поговорить?

Хината меняет ножницы и снова пшикает пульверизатором.

— Да все нормально. Я и не знал, что ты стрижешь.

(И трахаешь Бокуто-сана)

— Ну, тренируюсь на этой лохматой сове уже два с половиной года, — (два с половиной года?!) — поначалу страшно было, а потом он сказал, что он даже с проплешиной будет выглядеть круто, так что я быстро привык. Подстричь-то не сложно, а вот мелировать так, чтобы смотрелось адекватно и более-менее пропорционально — сложно. Но ему вроде нравится, что это делаю именно я.

— Мне тоже… э? нравится, наверное. Не знаю, но спасибо, — твердые пальцы прошлись по коже головы, зачесывая назад пряди.

Напоследок Хината втирает в волосы какие-то витамины и сушит феном, «чтобы объем придать».

— Кагеяма?

— Ну что еще, Хината?

— А сходи со мной?

Бровь начинает дергаться. А еще челюсть сжимается так, что ноздри расширяются. Он же сейчас предлагает что-то тупое и совсем _не веселое_ , верно?

— Ну, хочу купить какую-нибудь игрушку, знаешь, чтобы…

— Хината, твою же мать! — и все же терпение иссякает и увесистый пинок Хината зарабатывает.


	3. Chapter 3

Тем вечером Бокуто действительно вернулся.

В изорванных в хлам бежевых брюках, запачканной борцовке и с вымазанным лицом. Которое Хината честно пытался оттереть целых двадцать минут.

Бокуто сидел на бортике ванны с довольной мордой и подставлялся под шершавые прикосновения полотенца с жестким ворсом. Он рассказывал захватывающую историю о том, как улепетывал с Акааши и Куроо через стройку от дворовых собак после того, как искал «мега-крутой подарок на днюху Вашио!» на чердаке старого дома.

— Его сносить собираются, а там много всякого барахла осталось, Вашио прется по раритету всякому, — узнал Кагеяма.

После они заказали четыре сезона, окономияки и на десерт суаму и моти. Марафон аниме прошел как обычно: Бокуто крайне сопереживал главному герою, задыхаясь в слезах всякий раз, когда у того что-то не получалось.

Громкие всхлипы сопровождали все шесть серий, что им удалось посмотреть, в какой-то момент даже Хината подбадривал нарисованного парнишку, при этом стискивая Бокуто в крепких объятиях.

Когда закончивается эндинг, Хината отправляется за чаем, а Кагеяма тянется к ноутбуку, чтобы запустить фэнтезийную дораму (Бокуто был очень тронут, когда они согласились посмотреть ее несмотря на то, что она для девчонок). Открыв фильм в плеере, Кагеяма ставит на паузу, потому что Хината долго возится — шуршат пластиковые упаковки и скребется ложка о керамические стенки кружки.

Сидящий рядом Бокуто-сан складывает руки на груди и напряженно всматривается в застывшую на большом экране заставку «Мой парень — кицунэ»; его широкие брови поздоровались друг с другом на переносице, нога немного нервно покачивается. Кагеяма решает убить двух зайцев махом — и Бокуто успокоить, и для себя кое-что понять.

— Бокуто-сан, могу я… — Кагеяма запнулся. В мыслях все звучало не настолько по-идиотски. — Ну, можно я потрогаю твои руки?

— Конечно, Кагеяма! Смотри какие мышцы!

Так он и знал: следа печали будто и не бывало.

У Бокуто крепкий разворот плеч, сильные бугристые руки, тронутые легким загаром, на котором отчетливо прослеживаются светлые линии шрамов. Бокуто привлекательный, этого у него не отнять.

Мышцы же Кагеяма находит приятными и вполне… соблазнительными. Но желания лизнуть слегка влажную от пота кожу он в себе не обнаруживает.

А вот желание вылизать руки Терушимы - основная причина тому, что он передернул в душе дважды. Вернувшийся Хината как-то странно оглядывает их, ставит поднос с кружками на стол и заваливается по другую сторону Бокуто.

— Что это вы тут делаете? Бицухами меритесь? Бокуто-сан, давай мне тоже! — и тут же протягивает свои загребущие ручонки.

— Нет-нет-нет, Шое, только не ты, — Бокуто, не прекращая улыбаться, отодвигает Хинату от себя подальше. Не хочется Бокуто заваливать его на глазах у Кагеямы, прикосновения которого не оставляют обжигающе-кислотные следы, будоражащие в паху и под ребрами.

Хината хмыкает и тянет:

— Бокуто-сан, вы так мало мне позволяете.

Кагеяма одергивает пальцы и отворачивается; всегда неловко, когда друзья начинают заигрывать при нем, а сейчас он будто сознательно ищет подтекст в каждых их репликах (которые, безусловно, и так двусмысленны).

***

Хината не преминул возможностью поговорить о сложившейся ситуацией с Кагеямой наедине.

Он появился в общаге через два дня с банками диетической колы и палочкой данго в зубах.

— Такие эксперименты тебе не свойственны. Рассказывай!

Конечно, Хината туповатый, но проницательный. Нельзя не заметить, что твой друг, который раньше отчетливо очерчивал границы личного пространства и старался как можно меньше касаться других людей, лапал руки твоего парня. Хината не ревнует, а беспокоится, это видно по его закушенной губе (он всегда так делает, тревожась) и несвойственно сосредоточенному взгляду. А еще Хината наверняка заметил и то, что Кагеяма частенько выпадает из себя и мнется, когда Бокуто на эмоциях поднимает планку необходимого тактильного контакта и лезет со своей медвежьей хваткой, со своими хлюпкими «чмоками».

Кагеяма вздыхает, по привычке заводя челку назад, но она тут же спадает обратно на лоб, будто вторя обреченному вздоху хозяина.

Приглашение Хинате не нужно, он забирается на кровать с ногами и выжидающе, с легким прищуром, смотрит на Кагеяму.

— Помнишь Терушиму Юджи? — начинать, так с главного.

— О! Капитан команды, которая проиграла нам на первом году, а на втором не прошла на отборочные из-за Сейджо! Фриковатый такой, — «кто бы говорил», — ты его видел? Он снова к кому-то приставал?

— Он… Учится с Ойкавой. Мы виделись пару раз здесь, в Токио. Буквально на днях.

— И? Он предложил тебе встречаться? И ты не знаешь, соглашаться или нет? Если у него такие же руки, как уБокуто, соглашайся не раздумывая!

— Не в этом дело, — да, будет тяжело. Раньше у Кагеямы не было потребности обсуждать такое с кем-либо; ни с мамой, ни с психологом, ни с капитаном, и даже Хината редко выводил его на откровенные разговоры. Хотя зачастую проблемы Кагеямы не нуждались в обслюнявливании дружеского плеча. 

— Помнишь, ты спрашивал, почему я ни на кого не обращаю внимания? В… — жгучая краска заливает лицо, и Кагеяма прикладывает жестяную, холодную банку колы к голове, — _сексуальном_ плане.

— Да-а-а, ты наплел что-то про сублимацию, спорт и толкнул вдохновляющую речь про важность волейбола в твоей жизни, — хмыкает Хината, — и?

— В общем, это запоздалая реакция… Ну, гормоны, все такое.

— Проще говоря, ты его хочешь?

У Хинаты все так просто, блин.

Кагеяма отбирает у него данго и прихватывает последний шарик сладости губами.

— И в чем проблема? Попроси у Ойкавы его номер…

— У меня есть, — ликование во взгляде Хинаты сложно не заметить, Кагеяма поясняет: — он сам мне написал, после того как я ушел.

— Сбежал? — кивает Хината.

— Сбежал, — кивает Кагеяма.

Туповатый, но проницательный. Их дружбе всего три года (сам Кагеяма начал отсчет с их первого тренировочного лагеря), а Хината уже может как-то — по интонации, что ли? — уловить, когда Кагеяма недоговаривает, отмалчивается или откровенно врет.

— Ты безнадежен, Кагеяма, — хлопок по спине ничуть не бодрит. — Просто напиши ему, пригласи на свидание. Не думаю, что тебя волнует то, что он парень и все такое.

— Да нет, но… У меня не было отношений никогда. Да и если _его_ волнует? Я не хочу выглядеть придурком.

— О, ты выглядишь в его глазах придурком, потому что позорно сбежал, столкнувшись с первыми сложностями! Слушай, мы в Токио, городе-миллионнике, в стране, где нарисованную порнуху возвели в культ, юбки школьной формы ничего не прикрывают, а БЛ-мангу можно купить на каждом углу. Ты серьезно считаешь, что кого-то волнуют _такие_ отношения? На нас с Бокуто пялятся не потому, что мы геи, а потому, что мы два шумных идиота. Даже моя консервативная мама с пониманием отнеслась к нам! Более того, она знала еще со школы… Представляешь?

— Что? Вы ей признались?

— Ага, когда ездили в Сендай в прошлый раз, — Хината пожал плечами и продолжил: — Так что даже если он по девочкам, даже если он тебя отвергнет и расскажет всем, то… ничего страшного не произойдет. А попытка того стоит.

— Я все равно вспоминаю, как ты говорил, что он приставал к Шимизу-семпай и…

— Кагеяма! Тупой, бестолковый Кагеяма! Внимание, внимание! От поезда «Кагеяма Тобио» отцепился вагон с самоуверенностью, просьба нашедшим прицепить его обратно и приварить намертво! Вообще-то мне тоже нравилась наша Шимизу-семпай, и Ячи-сан симпатичная. А Бокуто до сих пор млеет от смеха Широфуку. Я не вижу проблем. Почему ты их сам себе создаешь?

В кои-то веки Хината говорит дельные вещи, но Кагеяму просто так не переубедить. Нужно чуть больше времени, чтобы все окончательно обдумать. Пока он занимался только дрочкой и самокопанием, где же тут серьезный подход к сложившейся ситуации?

— Я подумаю об этом, — неохотливым тоном сдается Кагеяма.

— О, точно. Ты же собрался к океану в последнюю неделю каникул. Вот отдохни, развей сомнения, убедись в собственной сногсшибательности и свяжись с ним. А теперь пойдем.

Хината встает, потягивается и довольно лыбится. Кагеяма вопросительно приподнимает бровь и жалеет, что инопланетяне не приковали его к кровати кандалами в самом деле.

— Ты обещал сходить со мной за игрушками! О, мы и тебе что-нибудь присмотрим.

— Что?.. Не… Отпусти, Хината, нет!

***

Загоревшегося идеей Хинату не остановит ни железная стена Датеко, ни асфальтоукладчик, ни суровый капитанский взгляд (если у Дайчи-сана или Энношиты он еще получался, то Ямагучи даже тренировки перед зеркалом не помогли бы). Хотя Кагеяма такой же, если его затянуть в соревнование, он ничего не видит, не слышит и прет напролом. Но сейчас…

— Это же не соревнование! Черт, почему нам вообще нужно ехать в Акибу?

— Боль-шой секс-шоп! — Хината поднимает ладошки и хлопает Кагеяму по щекам, чуть привстав на носочки. Вагон тряхнуло, и Кагеяма ударился головой о поручень. — О, ты в порядке?

— Я нормально, прекрати скакать, мы в метро, а не на площадке.

Они едут по голубой ветке до Каябачо, а там нужно пересесть на серую — Хибию — и через пару станций они в Акибе. Спрашивается, чем Хинате не угодили секс-шопы рядом с домом.

Но нет, постойте, в Акибе же «семь этажей всякой всячины!», «большой выбор», и, самое главное, «шанс на кого-нибудь наткнуться маленький».

Пока Кагеяма ожидает западни — ничего не произойдет. Но стоит только забыть, как что-нибудь пойдет не так. Кагеяма мысленно не желает встретить в PL как можно больше знакомых.

— Хината! — из ушей сейчас точно повалит пар, Кагеяма действительно обречен. — Какого хрена ты сейчас дрожишь за моей спиной, когда тебе больше всех надо было?

— Я… не смущай меня, Бакагеяма, — твердый кулак влетает точнехонько промеж лопаток, и Кагеяма шипит оскалившись. Хината как-то ныряет под его рукой, избежав толчка локтем, говорит, — ну, погнали! — и заходит внутрь.

Первое, что бросается в глаза — розовый.

На входе они берут брошюрку, хотя Хината и так загуглил, на какой им этаж и в какой отдел (но не сообщил Кагеяме ничего; это заставило насторожиться), поэтому они поднимаются наверх и поначалу долго бродят между рядов с самыми разными на цвет и форму фаллоимитаторами.

— Хоть меня и проконсультировали в онлайн-чате, но я все равно немного не понял.

— Чего именно? Бери любой по размеру с пометкой «в жопу», вот и все. Тебе подойдет любой с во-о-от такой или такой хреновиной у основания, — Кагеяма чешет затылок.

— Да это понятно, просто есть разные… ну, виды. Мне же не просто так нужно, а чтобы подготовиться. Для этого можно взять двойной, или, например, э… надувной? Знаешь, регулировать размер. Или такие, которые расширяются…

Хината соединил указательные пальцы и поиграл бровями. Он не менее смущен, в другое время Кагеяма заподозрил бы в нем сильный жар и что-нибудь обязательно смертельное.

— Ну и что? Выбирай, какой тебе нравится больше, и пошли отсюда.

— Я еще кое-что хочу потом… — о, нет. — бусы или пробки… О, пробки! Можно же просто купить набор! Но ими потом особо не _поиграешь_ …

Чем Кагеяма заслужил все это?!

— А еще хочу попробовать всякие штуки с переодеванием, знаешь, Бокуто в нэко-кафе так пялился на официанток… Агрх! А тебе мы присмотрим что-нибудь простенькое и, наверное, не очень большое.

— Что? Я не соглашался на это, лишних денег у меня тоже нет!

— О, Куроо-сан подогнал мне скидочную карту, а со дня рождения я еще не все потратил, так что я плачу!

Посмотрев еще раз на цены, Кагеяма оцепенел.

— Я уверен, что обойдусь и без этого!

— Набор пробок дешевле, чем брать два… — Хината трет подбородок, и Кагеяма слышит, как натужно скрипят его шестеренки. — А с фаллоимитаторами можно играть в постели… Если еще и взять вибрирующий…

Кагеяма решает оставить ненадолго Хинату, пусть грызется с дилеммами в одиночку, и побродить, действительно присмотреть что-нибудь. Рука его никогда не подводит, конечно, но иногда так хочется чего-нибудь… такого, чтобы как по-настоящему. Тогда не лучше ли взять имитатор женской..?

Похоже, он точно гей, раз его кривит об одной только мысли. Ну, пихать себе что-нибудь в задницу тоже кажется отвратительным, но почитывал Кагеяма, что это довольно-таки приятно и попробовать хоть раз стоит.

На кассе в подарок их снабжают кучей презервативов и упаковывают все в пакетик с логотипом (точнее, в два пакетика, жадность Хинаты до постельных игрищ, оказывается, не знает пределов), Кагеяма заталкивает его в рюкзак и оглядывается по сторонам.

Какой-то седоватый мужик с газеткой под мышкой как-то одобрительно на них поглядывал, а после показал большой палец, заставив Кагеяму поперхнуться.

— Больше сюда — ни ногой!

— Правильно, проще через интернет заказывать, но за доставку платить и ждать… Спасибо, Кагеяма, — на перекрестке Хината поворачивается к нему и широко улыбается (иногда Кагеяма завидует даже тому, как у него так получается; собственная улыбка рассекает лицо уродливой кривой и перекашивает его, будто у него паралич).

Отчего-то Кагеяма совсем не зол и, как в старые добрые, треплет вихрастые рыжие волосы (он действительно соскучился по прикосновениям?).

***

Хината всучил ему фиолетовый пластмассовый вибратор с пупырышками и странным щупальцем у основания, совсем небольшой, но «он точно тебе подойдет!», ох, и верь после этого Хинате, что он тоже никогда раньше таким не пользовался. 

Добрая половина презервативов отдана на растерзание Кагеяме, и, поскольку соседа не будет еще около недели (а к тому времени Кагеяма и вовсе уедет к океану), приобретение им решено использовать сразу по прибытии.

Вентилятор с барахолки исправно тарахтит с подоконника, разгоняя раскаленный воздух из угла в угол, Кагеяма, рассыпав резиновый рай на покрывале, почесывает живот.

— Гуглить я тоже умею, — бурчит он, — но как-то все равно стремно.

Жираф неодобрительно косится на него со стола, Кагеяме чудится деликатное покашливание, но, обернувшись, он никого не обнаруживает.

Глюки на фоне стресса и жары дело обыденное, так что он со спокойной душой выуживает из аптечки клизму, запирает комнату и валит в ванную, ведь если решение по поводу отношений с Юджи можно принять попозже, то мастурбировать на его светлый лик хочется вот прямо сейчас.

В воспоминаниях острый язык Терушимы на пробу ведет по шарику мороженого, а после скрывается за заалевшими, влажными губами.

Кагеяме ничуть не стыдно, он, вообще-то, здоровый (физически), молодой парень, и, как правильно сказал Хината, сейчас всем плевать, кто с кем спит и на что фантазирует.

Ямагучи вон хентайную мангу почитывал, Нишиною в начале третьего года отстранили от учебы на неделю за митинг против запрета открытия клуба любителей лоли (правилами разрешено находиться в двух клубах одновременно), а в секс-шопе вообще продавали искусственных мальчиков для шотаконщиков.

Поэтому силиконовая смазка щедро нанесена на пальцы, а Кагеяма заводит руку за спину, опираясь о бортик раковины и прогибаясь в пояснице.

Спустя пару минут он догадывается, что проще будет лежа на спине, поэтому дислоцируется в комнату и для начала задергивает шторы.

Стянув шорты и отбросив их куда-то под кровать, Кагеяма устраивается поудобнее, и всякий раз, как он возится, шуршат презервативы где-то под ногой, смущая его еще больше.

Внутри него тепло, гладко, и палец беспрепятственно скользит по стенкам, вроде ничего так? — Кагеяма задумчиво хмурится. Добавляя второй, Кагеяма разводит пальцы и пытается двигать ими на манер фрикций. Мышцы поддаются неохотно, но член заинтересованно дергается. Смазка стекает по промежности и прилипает к волосам.

Кагеяма поглаживает себя между ног, то скользя по внутренней стороне бедер, то перебирая мошонку, второй рукой медленно, но успешно натягивает презерватив на вибратор. В комплекте с ним нет пульта, тумблер находится прямо у основания — только сейчас Кагеяму интересует больше само ощущение чего-нибудь внутри, потому что мышцы сами содрогаются, будто пытаются что-то захватить, заполнить ноющее чувство _незаполненности_.

Чистой рукой Кагеяма задирает майку и ласкает живот, грудь, ногтями легонько проходится по шее и плечу, пока другая осторожно вводит в него игрушку.

Обильно смазанная, она проникает довольно легко, распирая стенки, Кагеяма против воли стискивает зубы — ему казалось, что он растянулся достаточно (черт, а ведь там были размерчики гораздо больше, про гигантский кулак он вообще старается не вспоминать), — но задница отчего-то противится до тех пор, пока, расшатывая игрушку, Кагеяма не натыкается ее головкой на простату.

— Сука! — в уголках глаз собираются слезы, потому что его как будто ошпарили кипятком и в погоне за наслаждением еще раз он слишком резко вогнал в себя вибратор.

На член легли неуверенные пальцы, прошлись по стволу, обнажили побагровевшую головку, покрытую тонким смазанным слоем предъэякулята. Кагеяма задыхается, находит включатель и… нет, нет, нет, он не готов к такому!

Тело вторит дрожью, вибрация словно стократ усиливается, и каждый, каждый чертов раз вибратор вжимается в простату, Кагеяма покрывается испариной — то ли жар оседает на нем, то ли он слишком горячий, то ли… — он не думает, ему нужно выключить, скорее, иначе он взорвется, точно взорвется! — в ушах свистит, в голове брякает поднимаемая паром металлическая крышка, еще чуть-чуть и его ошметки будут соскребать со стен — он точно взорвется!

Пальцы соскальзывают с тумблера совсем в другую сторону; трех мгновений хватает, чтобы алая пелена спала с глаз и расфокусированный взгляд сквозь разноцветные пятна разглядел светлый потолок.

На губах привкус спермы, Кагеяма на пробу проводит по ним языком — горько, — и, кажется, она еще в волосах и на одежде.

Член пульсирует в кулаке, и лишь это дает понять, что Кагеяма не оторвал его к херам, но он не зацикливается на этом ощущении, потому что он ошеломлен и впервые настолько опустошен, что не поможет даже кофе и энергетический батончик.

Бедра мелко-мелко дрожат разъезжаясь.

Задеревенелые было мышцы расслабляются резко — он будто бесконечно падал и наконец-то приземлился, — он понимает, что его сердце в какой-то момент просто остановилось и запустилось только сейчас, отбивая слишком медленный и неровный ритм.

— Охренеть, — единственное, на что у него хватает сил, это вытащить из себя игрушку, стащить с нее презерватив и уснуть, не чувствуя конечностей.


	4. Chapter 4

После позорного, но крайне приятного самоудовлетворения, Кагеяма долго не мог прийти в себя.

Сон снился какой-то приятный, но пустой. Кагеяме просто было хорошо, он словно держался на волнах, правда, лицом вниз — при дыхании по телу разливалась сладостная тяга, а спину жгло — наверное, от солнца.

На деле же Кагеяма просыпается лицом в подушку и в нее же обреченно стонет.

Задница сильно саднит — он аккуратно дотронулся распухшего входа и зашипел, — хотя он немало времени уделил подготовке. Поясница болит, будто его втрахивали в кровать половину ночи, а он при этом выгибался колесом и отплясывал чечетку.

Засохшая сперма стягивает кожу, еще от нее запах в комнате осел тяжелый.

Вот будь Кагеяма таким же, что и в средней школе, он зарекся бы заниматься подобными вещами и выкинул бы пакет с подарками Хинаты куда-нибудь в космос (и пусть бы его нашли пришельцы Ойкавы, а после опробовали все на нем), но сейчас он лишь думает «черт, надо было сходить в душ и сразу использовать мазь».

Прежде чем собирать вещи для поездки он навел порядок в комнате. Открыл оба окна, подняв жалюзи, отнес постирать постельное белье и некоторые вещи, которым предстоит побыть без хозяина недельку, а потому не стоило бы оставлять их грязными в шкафу, да и… Так, по мелочам. Полил соседский фикус, протер пыль с полок и прокатил валик по полу, собирая пыль, волосы и нитки.

Времени ушло больше, чем он рассчитывал; болезненные ощущения давали о себе знать при каждом необдуманном движении.

Где-то к пяти часам пришла смс.

Хината спрашивает:

«Ну как?»

Как будто знает, что Кагеяма не стал откладывать дело в долгий ящик. Или у него гипер-интуиция как у главного героя популярной манги, или он имеет в виду что-то другое, а может, он просто знает Кагеяму как облупленного.

«Неплохо», — отвечает Кагеяма даже не задумываясь. К чему вообще что-то утаивать, если Хината к нему в душу как в гости заглядывает? Раньше это слишком раздражало, до тех пор пока Кагеяма не понял, что Хината делает это не из праздного интереса и не в попытках уколоть, а потому, что действительно волнуется.

«Придешь к нам? Расскажешь, как ощущения ;)»

Не сказать чтобы он готов к подвигам… Добраться до квартиры Бокуто как самый сложный уровень в игре с одной жизнью. Еще не покидало предчувствие чего-то не очень хорошего, это Кагеяма сразу же списал на то, что прохожие оценят его походку как крайне вытраханную и будут цыкать неодобрительно вслед.

— Поезд вечером? — тут же выспрашивает Хината. Он в домашних бриджах с заклепками по бокам и какой-то странной майке, похожей на девчачью. Или Кагеяма настолько отстает от времени? Кажется, это называется унисекс.

— Ты выглядишь как девчонка, — сообщает Кагеяма, щелкает Хинату по лбу и проходит в квартиру, наконец блаженно хватаясь за поясницу и поскуливая сквозь зубы. — Я переоценил свои силы.

— Но было же классно?

Хината ни на что не обижается. Приносит стакан ледяного молока, клубничный зефир и достает из-под диванной подушки пульт.

На TV Aichi крутили повтор вышедшей вчера в эфир очередной серии Gangsta.

Кагеяма забрасывает ноги на низкий столик и обнимает подушку-амебу:

— Я не буду досматривать его. С каждой серией все хуже. И сюжет, и качество.

— А что ты будешь досматривать? Этот летний сезон не так плох, если подумать. Дюрарара?

— Однозначно. И, может, Оверлорда.

— О нет! Ты разбил все мои надежды на совместный просмотр Чистой романтики!

Кагеяма возвел глаза к потолку:

— От того, что нам нравится чувствовать что-то в собственной заднице мы не становимся сентиментальными девочками-подростками.

— Так тебе все-таки понравилось? — Хината заинтересованно подбирается к Кагеяме, отчего того бросает в дрожь; Хината как хищник, загнавший травоядное в угол, и его улыбка не предвещает ничего хорошего.

— И что с того?

У Хинаты теперь еще и иммунитет к убийственному взгляду из-под челки и хрустящим кулакам. Поэтому он лишь небрежно лохматит волосы Кагеямы и смеется.

— Теперь я чувствую себя виноватым, потому что подал плохой пример.

Кагеяма хватает в охапку зефир из вазочки и запихивает его поглубже в глупый рот. Хината до слез давится, но смеяться не перестает. Это бесит Кагеяму еще больше. Он молча вытаскивает пульт из-под ног Хинаты и переключает на спортивный канал. Волейбольный — другие Бокуто отключил за ненадобностью.

— Школьные уже прошли, отборочные осенью, вот они и крутят повторы Мировой Лиги, — Бокуто заваливается в комнату из спальни растрепанный, но не особо сонный. — Канал региональный же, наши университетские отборочные и то позже. Скука.

Кагеяме плевать, что крутят повторы. Он бездумно следит за французским сеттером, потому что благодаря его связке с восьмым номером японская команда проигрывает уже третий поинт.

Им самим до профессиональной лиги далеко, что говорить о национальной сборной. Из всех их знакомых в про-лигу сразу позвали только Сакусу, Ушиджиму и Ойкаву.

У последнего в твиттере статус: «Нет, Ушивака-чан, я не должен был пойти в Панасоник Пантерс».

Кагеяма с ним согласен. Хоть в прошлом году они и взяли чемпионство, в этом году пантеры выглядят послабее по сравнению с теми же Торрэй Эрроуз.

Тем временем Хината машет рукой перед лицом Кагеямы и ждет хоть какой-то ответной реакции.

— Кагеяма? Ты тут?

— Я немного устал. Думал обо… всем этом, — он неопределенно тычет пальцем куда-то в экран, — сможем ли мы когда-нибудь стоять там? Площадки мировых соревнований гораздо меньше, трибуны зачастую полупустые, а между розыгрышами включают тупую ритмичную музыку, сбивающую с толку.

— Это ты к чему ведешь? — Хината освобождает диван и жестом показывает, чтобы Кагеяма прилег. После тушит свет.

— Не знаю. Говорю же, просто так. Думаю обо всем этом, — Бокуто уже накрывает пледом, а глаза как-то сами собой закрываются. Хината говорит, что они пойдут готовить ужин, Бокуто желает отдохнуть, а Кагеяму кто-то выключает.

***

Будильник подсказывает, что поезд через два часа. Кагеяма слышит шум из кухни, приглушенные разговоры и искрящийся смех. Когда Хината смеется, то будто распрыскивает вокруг искорки бенгальских огоньков; они раздражают кожу, оставляя микро-ожоги, но рассеивают темноту, пусть и ненадолго.

Кагеяма идет на свет.

— Скоро поезд.

— Тетсу тебя подбросит, — кивает Бокуто, — садись, малыш, сейчас папочка тебя покормит.

Кагеяма кривится и высовывает язык, будто увидел что-то отвратительное.

Черная кружка с абстрактным геометрическим узором из белых кругов и синих квадратов Кагеямы. Бокуто специально купил ее ему два с половиной месяца назад, потому что двух кружек на троих определенно не хватало.

— Не забудь привезти сувениров!

— Я еду в соседнюю префектуру, а не на край света, Бокуто-сан, — разламываются палочки, — вы не успеете насладиться обществом друг друга, как я вернусь.

Красноречиво Хината ухмыляется краешком губ. Уж кому как не Кагеяме знать, что задумала эта маленькая бестия.

Кагеяма ест спешно, хотя он никуда не опаздывает, а Хината смотрит крайне неодобрительно. Иногда эта его черта крайне выбешивает — Хината слишком уж привык быть заботливым старшим братом, пусть на самом деле воспитатель из него никакой. С ним на пару дети скорее расшибут мячами лбы, чем вырастут порядочными людьми.

Куроо подъезжает спустя пятнадцать минут, Кагеяма прощается с Бокуто, пожав ему руку, а Хинате дарит легкие объятия.

— Будем на связи.

— Хорошо отдохнуть!

Поездка на байке после вчерашнего нисколько привлекательной не выглядит, но выхода у него особо нет — отказываться от добровольной помощи Кагеяма не собирается, как и трястись потом в общественном транспорте.

— Добрый вечер, Куроо-сан, — приветствует того Кагеяма и с невероятным количеством усилий перекидывает ногу через сидение.

— Привет, Тобио-кун, сначала за вещами заедешь?

— Да, потом на вокзал, — он сцепляет руки у Куроо на животе и вновь отмечает, каким большим он кажется.

У Куроо широкая спина и развитые плечи, даже не последнему дохляку Кагеяме рядом с ним хорошо и спокойно. Если с Терушимой ничего не получится, Кагеяма поговорит с Куроо. Тот в отношениях не состоит, потому что читает это слишком обременительным. Хотя не отрицает того, что иногда западает на длинноволосых красоток с потока или дополнительных курсов.

У Куроо не такие твердые убеждения в своей гетеросексуальности, он вполне может согласиться на отношения без обязательств для взаимного удовольствия. Кагеяме надо с этим что-то делать! За последние пару недель он с ума сошел от того, что с ним происходит.

— Я подожду тебя тут, малыш, или у тебя много барахла? — Куроо снимает шлем и улыбается, обнажая клыки. Больше звериный оскал, хищный и жадный, раньше Куроо-сан так при нем не улыбался.

На подсознательном уровне Кагеяма уже что-то понял, и это самое подсознание шепчет за него:

— Было бы неплохо, если бы вы зашли помочь мне, Куроо-сан, — и пока внутренне Кагеяма в панике мечется по пустынной равнине, обгоняя розовых черепах, внешне он почти не меняется: может, уголок губ чуть приподнимается, под челкой полускрывается взгляд, а шаг становится короче, и оттого походка кажется более плавной… Но он растерян, по-настоящему растерян и не знает, что с собой делать.

Это слишком уж похоже на откровенный флирт, и, судя по приподнятой в изумлении брови, от него этого не ожидали.

Куроо как-то неловко сползает с мотоцикла, убирает шлем и запихивает ключи в задний карман джинсов.

Теперь Куроо пойдет за ним уже из интереса, такой Кагеяма непонятно что может выкинуть; в нем заколыхались ему самому не понятные искорки чего-то жгучего, зудящего, проснулась та часть его естества, что давно уже покрылась пожухлой порослью да коркой льда. Которую Куроо ломает твердой подошвой с каждым шагом по бетонной лестнице.

Сумка валяется прямо у порога, но Кагеяма заходит в комнату, к кровати.

Куроо шумно сглатывает, ступает следом — щелкает автоматический замок на двери, заваливаются друг на друга тяжелые ботинки после коротких «вжик».

Стук разутых ступней по деревянному полу вторит стуку сердца. Кагеяма поворачивается, вглядывается в красивое, правильное лицо Куроо.

Смуглое, очерченное грубой кистью, с упрямым острым подбородком, тонкими губами, изломанными в полуулыбке.

— Хочу немного прояснить, — прокашлявшись, говорит Куроо. Его голос слегка сел, как от жажды. Эту жажду вызвал Кагеяма, и, похоже, именно ему придется ее утолять, — ты ведь меня не просто так позвал?

Кагеяма замирает. Потому что перед ним — оскалившийся хищник, подобравшийся, готовый в любое мгновение как вскинуться, так и попятиться, и Кагеяме нужно выбрать — осторожно, стараясь не спугнуть, кивнуть, или же выдать что-то вроде «конечно, ты же сам предложил понести мое барахло».

И вновь неудача — подсознание вновь выбирает за него. Он понимает лишь, что язык выскальзывает из-за запертых губ, мимолетно скользит по ним, а в другую секунду Куроо-сан вжимает его в стену и кусает, своими острыми-острыми клыками оставляет белые отметины на коже, что тут же наливаются багрянцем.

Кагеяме неудобно упираться лопатками и затылком в твердую поверхность, но он едва может шевельнуться: на шее опаляющее дыхание, зажигающее пламя, на запястьях — железная хватка, у него нет ни единого шанса против вырвавшегося на волю зверя.

Куроо-сан не домашний котенок, он — настоящий хищник.

Кагеяма забывает о всех дурацких законах своей вселенной, ему абсолютно плевать на то, что чужие прикосновения должны быть отвратительными, он не вспомнит сейчас ни лица Терушимы, ни его голоса — обрушившись на Кагеяму всем своим весом, Куроо тяжелой волной смывает с Кагеямы все тревоги.

Следы касаний не остывают, и Кагеяма горит уже весь, будто Куроо успел покусать даже пальцы на ногах.

Они не разговаривают — все уже прояснили перепалкой взглядов, не смотрят друг на друга — у Кагеямы перед глазами все в темноте, а Куроо разглядывает его тело, ласково, словно выискивая, во что можно ненадолго влюбиться.

Кагеяма цепляет Куроо за плечо, отталкивает, чтобы выскользнуть из плена и забраться на кровать, спешно стягивая с себя одежду.

Когда Куроо стаскивает толстовку, майка вместе с ней задирается, обнажая крепко сбитый пресс; волосы, спускающиеся к поясу джинсов, выглядят жесткими и Кагеяма хочет пройтись по ним пальцами.

Куроо разрешает — ему приятно до чертиков, потому что Кагеяма не бросается на него в ответ, а податливо уступает практически во всем, Куроо нравится ощущать себя ведущим, но еще больше нравится, когда ведомый будто бы случайно проявляет инициативу и не отдается целиком и полностью.

Ха, Кагеяма просто так не дастся, но как же он изгибается навстречу горячим губам, как же постанывает через плотно сомкнутые губы, как же выглядит он соблазнительно, отбросив стеснение.

Куроо заинтересованно разглядывает вставший член, на пробу касается его — Кагеяма разрешает себе не думать о Куроо, как о постороннем, — и потому дожидается, наконец, выдоха во всю грудь.

Презерватив у Кагеямы прямо под подушкой, Куроо разбирается с ним в два мгновения — Кагеяме же было не так просто в первый раз, — и устраивается между разведенных ног.

Они оба ни разу не пробовали с мужчинами — а Кагеяма и с женщинами, — поэтому прежде чем начать, Куроо немного приходит в себя, поумерив свой пыл.

— Мне нужно что-то сделать?

Кагеяма неопределенно ведет плечом.

— Все должно быть нормально, только добавь побольше смазки, — и кивает на тумбу.

Куроо оглаживает колено — чуть-чуть успокаивающе, — хватает не до конца закрытый тюбик смазки и выдавливает на ладонь явно больше, чем нужно.

Что ж, этот комплект постельного Кагеяма постирать уже не успеет.

Куроо совершенно не брезгует гладить его промежность, касаться входа и проталкивать пальцы на пару фаланг внутрь. Кагеяма старается не зажиматься, теплые пальцы всего лишь наносят смазку, чтобы было комфортнее, и когда Куроо начинает входить, Кагеяма и вовсе раскрывается как только может.

Он столько лет идеально владел своим телом, что для него не составляет труда расслабить мышцы, но все равно — ему немного больно.

Вчера все было слишком резко, слишком быстро — опухшая задница не прекращала ныть ни на секунду, но сейчас Кагеяма просто. не. думает.  
Потому что Куроо зацеловывает его плечи, крепко сжимает бедро, поглаживая большим пальцем, свободной рукой надрачивает, чтобы перекрыть тянущее чувство медленно врывающегося в задницу члена.

Куроо в нем наполовину, дальше будет проще. И, определенно, приятнее.

Кагеяма нетерпеливо елозит, Куроо подхватывает его ноги — Кагеяма скрещивает у него за спиной щиколотки, и притягивает к себя, в себя — больше, еще чуть-чуть.

Куроо больше не сдерживается.

Он удовлетворенно стонет, — Кагеяма не делает ему больно, не сжимает чересчур сильно, — и Кагеяма, наконец, смотрит на Куроо под другим углом.

Снизу — вверх, видит зажмурившиеся в блаженстве глаза, и выступивший на крепкой шее пот, и маленькие возбужденные соски, и Куроо действительно сексуальный. Настоящая икона: не молиться — дрочить.

Его хриплый голос заводит не меньше, чем развязный, порочный облик, Куроо не забывает о партнере ни на секунду — Кагеяма чувствует это всем своим телом, и его будоражит осознания того, сколько Куроо уделяет ему внимания.

Щелкает что-то в голове, когда Куроо перехватывает его поудобнее, и из Кагеямы вырывается этот стон — слишком блядский, но ничуть не фальшивый, как в дешевой порнухе, и у Куроо от этой откровенности поднимаются дыбом волоски на руках.

Куроо бьет точно, прямо туда, куда нужно, чтобы Кагеяма захлебывался в стонах и слюне, чтобы глаза закатывались до ярких пятен, чтобы руки не знали куда себя деть — Кагеяма чувствует позорно быструю разрядку.

И Куроо начинает дрочить ему быстрее, сжимает ягодицу до нихрена не отрезвляющей боли. Кагеяма шепчет:

— Тесту, Тетсу, — зовя, и к его губам жмутся чужие.

Они целуются долго — Куроо кончил, но все еще не вышел из Кагеямы, а сам он цепляется пальцами за лохматые пряди на затылке, не давая Куроо отстраниться ни на секунду.

Кагеяма понимает все лучше, что значит поцелуй, он часто дышит носом — вторя выдохам Куроо, — и ему очень нравится, как Куроо гладит его, скользя по влажному от спермы и пота низу живота.

Понимание, что «хватит», приходит синхронно. Куроо напоследок чмокает его в уголок губ — Кагеяме кажется это очень милым, — касается своих распухших губ пальцами и усмехается.

— У меня поезд, — недовольно бурчит Кагеяма. — Черт.

— Да, не помешали бы полчасика на поваляться, — поддерживает Куроо и поднимается. Завязывает презерватив, бросает его в мусорку, натягивает так и не снятые до конца трусы. — Сходи, ополоснись по-быстрому. Буду ждать внизу.

Кагеяма кивает, нехотя встает — поясницу тянет, несмотря на то, что он успел и подушку подложить, и то, что Куроо поддерживал его, был аккуратен.

Куроо уже натянул шмотки и застегивает ботинки у двери. Подхватив сумку Кагеямы, он выходит из комнаты.

— Это было… — Кагеяма даже не может сообразить, _как_ это было. Но это _было_. Черт!

***

Кагеяма едва успевает на поезд. Потому что после душа ему пришлось по-быстрому заметать следы, а еще Куроо ехал слишком медленно, потому что явно заметил неприличные ковыляния Кагеямы. Которые сразу же освежили недавние воспоминания.

Куроо перехватывает Кагеяму прямо перед дверью в вагон, поворачивает к себе и коротко цапает за нижнюю губу.

— Если надумаешь повторить — звони, Тобио-чан, — подмигивает он напоследок и скрывается из виду.

Дорога проходит в относительном спокойствии. Кресла мягкие, есть подголовники и работает система охлаждения. Пару часов Кагеяма дремлет, и просыпается от деликатного похлопывания по плечу.

Он извиняется, благодарит, берет сумку в руки и вылетает на улицу.

Вечереет. Автобус к вокзалу подойдет через пятнадцать минут и доставит Кагеяму прямо к гостинице. Так что он запасается в небольшом магазине едой, опасаясь, что столовую в гостинице закроют, и перекусывает булочкой, сидя на лавочке.


End file.
